


Put You To Sleep

by panda_hyung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_hyung/pseuds/panda_hyung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Seungcheol wanted a cup of warm coffee and someone to cuddle with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put You To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> just little drabble of Wonwoo and Seungcheol because I'm a sucker for bottom Seungcheol (yes I have a fic to complete but I'm too lazy lmao forgive me). This drabble is inspired by a CUTE pic of Wonwoo and Seungcheol by PROOFER.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy:)

                                                                                           

(pic © jeonwonwoo_kr)

 Cross Posted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1167535)

* * *

 

 

The day wasn’t as bright as usual. Seungcheol had this terrible headache pounding against the back of his head and it reached down to his ears. It felt like he was on a spinning tea cup, the driver wasn’t a good driver either, he felt like vomiting at this point.

 

He stepped out of the van with a hazy view above his eyes and everything was still, spinning, he needed to hold on to something. Drowsiness still took over half of his soul, too early for a heavy sleeper like him.

 

They walked out pass the sea of fans, excited to see them for the last time until next week, before they took off to the other part of the world. Seungcheol was actually excited for their tour but he wasn’t in the best condition at the moment. He slumped his back to the thin cold metal chair in the waiting room and had his head laid on the side. Grumbling on how he wanted a cup on warm coffee and a tight hug, “I wish I’m a sushi roll.” he muttered.

 

A slightly flowery musk scent pierced his nostrils, at least it eased his headache a little bit. He looked to his side, Wonwoo, was sitting next to him and had his head against his. “Stop it.” He murmured as he felt the taller’s arm on his, almost lost a part of his consciousness. He terribly needed a sleep. 

 

“Just sleep, you don’t look good today.” The jet black haired boy brushed his rough palm on the soft skin, Seungcheol’s face was a bit red and warm. Wonwoo bored a look at the older, watching him fell asleep in a matter of seconds. He got the cotton candy haired male rest his head on his shoulder. Wonwoo looked to his side again, stroking the latter’s cheek lovingly with a smug grin on his face. “Cute.” He muttered.


End file.
